Someone close
by Avrilea
Summary: Percy didn't know he has a twin sister and that they were accidentaly separated at birth.The doctors told Sally that she died at birth.That broke Sally but she never told Poseidon.And the truth is the doctors sold her to the rich family that couldn't have kids.How did she meet Percy and found out she's a demigod?Read the story and find out!


_**So this is my new PJO story where Percy finds out he has a , and btw. her name is Amynta in greek which means defender but everyone calls her Amy which is her name in the mortal the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO all rights reserved to Rick Riordan**_

* * *

Amy's POV

* * *

I've always felt like I don't belong in this family.I'm not good at school like my dad,or I don't have golden hair like my mom and sister(they had another baby a few months after the'bought' Amy).My sister is like the image of perfection and she's a huge bitch is the most popular girl in our school(she goes to high school by the way)and has the every guy in the school though she dates the jock named Josh Hefferman he has a brain size of a diffrence about me is that I have ADHD and dyslexia and I have to go to another school every year cuz something bad happens there and trust me you don't want to teachers hate me I really don't know why maybe I just have that kind of effect on people.

"Khm,khm!Amy!Move that ass of yours away don't you see I'm walkoing on _this_ side of the hallway!DUHHH!?"She(my sister Tiffany) yelled at me with her im-the-best-im-on-the-top-youre-on-the-bottom voice

"Well for your information there's left side and right side so there's two sides of the hallway, this side is one of them so you have to walk on the other side"I exclaimed to her and her friends and for the end added a sarcastic smile

"ARRRGH!You are so paying for this!"She yelled and left.

Next class is english so I decided to ditch,man I was bored cafeterria lady was the one to keep an eye on the 'ditchers' but she was sleeping so I snuck out and diced to go to the I forgot to mention was that I wasn't best friend Jessica was with was a short,vulnerable girl that knows everything and ofcourse that made her an easy target.

"He's kinda cute."She said and pointed at the guy with curly brown hair that was sittin' on the had crutches next to him.(your lucky guess Grover)

"Then talk to him you little freak!"I exclaimed

"I don't 's not a good idea."She said and looked at her feet

"This is the last time I'm helping you with this kind of stuff"I exclaimed and walked over to the guy."Look,my friend over there thinks you're cute and she would like to talk to you but she's to freakin' shy so please go over there and talk to her."I said and sat on the bench

"No by the way my friend will come here in a sceond his name is Percy so tell him where I am."He said and walked to Jessica

Moments after that a guy with black hair and ocean blue eyes just like mine walked over to me and asked"Where's Grover?"

"Who?Yeah,right he's right there talking to my friend he told me to tell you where he 're Percy right?"I exclaimed and then asked

"Yeah,I'm Percy 's your name?"He said

"I'm Amy Hawthorne."I said in friendly way"Do you live her and if you don't what brings you here?"I asked

"We're looking for a friend."He answered.

And then suddenly a huge dog-monster thing jumoed right infront of took a pen from his pocket and it became sword, thats weird.I don't know how but the water from the lake simply took him and he turned into ashes.

"How did you do that!?"He asked me

"I don't know I just did!"I exclaimed panicking

"Grover!Come here we have to take her to camp!"He yelled

"WHAT CAMP!?"I yelled in what were these guys up to?

They teleported us to some place called a half horse-half human guy walke towards and explaimed me the greek gods exist and stuff.

"So according to what we know about you...You are probably the daughter Poseidon of can control water and you have black hair and ocean blu eyes just like Percy's,his dad is Poseidon too.

"Okay.I trust you,that kinda makes sense, I know that my so called parents adopted me since I was four."I exclaimed

"How old are you againg?"Percy asked me

"I'm seventeen, birthday is on August 18th."I answered his question still wondering why he asked me that

"I'm seventeen my birthday is on August 18th too."He could mean only one was my twin brother,we were obviously separetad at birth.

"Bro!"I said and huged him for the first time in my life I wasn't alone

"Sis..."He said and smiled at me

After our family reunion Percy gave me a tour around camp and I met Annabeth his girlfriend,Thalia and Nico and the whole way Annabeth was talking about architectury of the bungalows.

"Ok we saw everything now...Who wants too go cliff jumping?I'm whole architectury talk is making me sleepy no offense Annabeth..."

"I like the way you think!"Thalia said

"Me too!"Nico replied

* * *

**_Some sentences didn't make sense but now I've fixed that_**.**_It happened cuz my mom was like:clean your room and when I finished I continued writing and then she was like vacuum your room and then I did it and continued and while all of that was happening I forgot to put some words in the story so my deep apologies!Glad to say:IT'S FIXED! _**

**_Hope you liked the story tell me what you liked and what you didn't in reviews...Love yaaa 333_**


End file.
